Mario
'Mario & Sonic Skateboard Tour '''is a skateboarding installment, with similarities to ''Tony Hawk ''and ''Mario Kart. It is for Wii U. Playable Characters The character roster is similar to that of Sonic Heroes ''and ''Sonic Free Riders. Compared to the two games, each team consists of six members rather than three. Team Heroes * Mario * Luigi * Sonic * Tails * Laura * Aaron Team Sidekick * Yoshi * Toad * Knuckles * Vector * Katie * Kaitlin Team Princess * Peach * Daisy * Amy * Blaze * Savannah * Kristi Team Villain * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Trev * Chandler Team Dark * Wario * Waluigi * Shadow * Silver * Steven L. * Dustin Team Furry * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Cream * Sticks * Jarrett * Maddy Y. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Pianta * Noki * Luma * Omochao * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Animal Friends * Espio * Charmy Items * Green Shell * Red Shell * Banana * Coin * Ring * Star * Speed Shoes * Barrier * Special Action * Lightning * Bomb * Blooper * Bullet Bill * Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Fire Flower * Boo * Feather Courses * Mushroomy City (World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros.) * Tanooki Town (World 1-2 from Super Mario Bros. 3) * Yoshi's City (Yoshi's Island from Super Mario World) * Secret Slide Street (The Princess's Secret Slide from Super Mario 64) * Delfino Plaza (Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine) * Windy Way (Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) * Moonview Highway (Moonview Highway from Mario Kart Wii) * Lava Lane (Bowser's Castle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) * Station Street (Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2) * Super Bell Square (Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World) * Green Go-around (Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Balloon Boulevard (Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * Flying Battery Fair (Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles) * Speed Highway (Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure) * City Escape (City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2) * Grand Metropolis (Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes) * Crisis City (Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Rooftop Run (Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed) * Tropical Turnpike (Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors) * Downtown Desert (Desert Ruins from Sonic Lost World) Music Mario Series # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 # Shadow Mario from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Credits from Super Mario 64 DS # Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. # Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Beach Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker Sonic Series #Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog #Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 #Sonic Boom from Sonic CD #Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 #Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles #Volcano Valley from Sonic 3D Blast #Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure #Egg Rocket from Sonic Advance #Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 #Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 #Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 #Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes #Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush #His World from Sonic the Hedgehog #A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure #Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings #Endless Possibilities from Sonic Unleashed #Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight #Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors #Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World